Crimson Cheeks
by Mimixi
Summary: beast boy realizes he loves raven and tries to get her to open up to him, Being Raven this comes hard for her to face. we see a cute/sexy/deep look on their story. share if needs be..Wink Wink
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hey there… look I don't really know what this is, I've never done anything like this, I'm no literature guru, I just have a high appreciation for it so don't judge me to harshly, I'm pure amateur here. I don't own these characters, or their story, I just want to tell it in a different way..i guess.**

* * *

She paced up and down her room tracing its perimeter, conjuring up a mental plan of how she was going to murder him.

Earlier that day…

It was a quite start to the day, too quite raven thought, but that faded just as fast as it came, she loved silence she found the serenity it extremely calming . The summer sun was beaming striking through the clouds, the temperature was perfect, Raven felt a cool breeze brush over her arms as she turned to face the window, the sun gently caressing her face. She loved those mornings; she had come to really love them over the years as a Titan knowing well she couldn't fully appreciate them like normal people… this gave her a sense on normality, not that she didn't appreciate her life as a half human, half demon superhero but from time to time she craved it, often after intense battles, she craved the simplicity.

The chilled morning breeze made her nose crinkle, she opened her eyes to the delightful view of the oceans horizon, she propped herself on her left elbow and swung her legs off the side of the bed, feet touching down on the plush, lavender toned carpeted floor. She took a few steps towards her window admiring the view. It was around 6:45 am, the perfect time to meditate.

She readied herself to begin, her back parallel to the foot of her bed, she took one more look out the window, and started to chant her mantra " Azarath… Metrion…Zinthos" repeatedly for about 15 minutes. Satisfied with the amount of time, she felt a pit in her stomach, nothing a cup of tea and some oatmeal toaster waffles couldn't fix. The doors to the common room slid open and she walked down the steps and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Rae"

"Morning " raven replied, showing no emotion in her face.

It had been 3 years since the defeat of her father trigon, Raven was somewhat free of him, after all he is her father, technically speaking she had a connection to him, none that could do harm though, she made sure of that! Although Raven was now free of trigons connection to her and her powers, Raven was now allowed to experience her emotions and openly express them, she was still capable of losing control, downfall of being a half demon but now she had much better control over her emotions (now that she wasn't living in constant of losing control and giving in essentially allowing trigon to rise and her aiding in the end of the world right by his side). She could take advantage of this freedom but she remained as is, call it old habits but every now and then she if you paid close attention you would notice her subtle smile.

Beast Boy knew Raven but he wished the damn girl would just smile at him once!

"How are you?" he replied, trying to keep the conversation going..

"Good…" she said stoic as ever.

"That's good" he said with a tinge of disappointment in his voice. "I'm good too." He replied with a huge grin plastered on his face.

 _What is it with him and smiling…_ she thought.

"Okay" Raven said deadpanned. She made her way to the kettle noticing it was empty she took it to the tap and filled it with some water and then set it on the stove and stitched on the heat. As she waited for the water to boil, she looked for the waffles opening various cabinets, she wasn't familiar with the kitchen, all she did was make her tea and an occasional toaster waffle or apple if her appetite craved it perk of being a half demon came with an extremely small appetite.

The changeling stood up from the couch and made his way to the sink, leaving the dishes he used inside. He turned around and was about to walk away when something caught his eye…

 _God she's beautiful, she may not show her emotions._

"Beast Boy" cyborg said standing opposite the kitchen, clearly he was out of it if he didn't even notice his friend walk in.

… _but I see it in those eyes, man! Those eyes…_

… _it's like every shade of indigo all displayed I those oval orbs… ah man and those lips always pursed like that… I would lo..v.._

"whhh…ehhh..what?" he said snapping out it

"what's up grass stain?" cyborg said looking in confusion.

"uhh" _man you're screwed. "_ nothing" he said looking away… turning his head to face cyborg.

"uh okay?"his friend replied in curiosity. Do you wanna play some GameStation?

"Err yeah sure" he said thankful his friend did bring anything up, he made his way back to the couch, he stole a quick glance at her whilst walking past.

She was now eating an apple that had been sliced up. Her tea, placed next to her plate.

 _Dude…how long was I staring... I didn't even hear the damn kettles screech._

He watched as she stood there, leaning against the island, unphased by what happened, content with her tea and apple.

* * *

He sat down next to cyborg, controller in hand, they wasted no time and instantly started playing, eyes glued on the screen, watching their characters fight of zombies, a good 15 minutes later and about 4 deaths later… they had finished a level and was watching a story play out… beast boy's mind started to wander… he never really liked the boring story bits, unless there was some awesome action scene in it.

 _Did she notice me staring… man…wha.._ he felt something nudge him pulling him out of his thoughts

"what did you say?" the changeling replied

"I asked if you like her?" cyborg was grinning, whilst looking at the screen in front of them

"Err…like who?" he knew exactly who

"Raven" his friend said.

"WHAT…NO..PPF MAN WHAT WOULD YOU THINK THAT" he said realising he was a bit loud

"Man there's no use lying to me I know you green bean, you've been acting strange lately, especially around her.

"err I ..don't…" realising there was no use in lying, "how'd you know?"

Come on BB you're my best friend, you think I wouldn't notice how you been acting, of course I would know… and sometimes you talk in your sleep.

"what! No I don't!"

"you do remember I'm half computer right, with a robotic eye that records things…"

"oh yeah right" the changeling looked up noticing the game had started again. "I mean I really like her but she just won't budge, I swear she's impossible, man I am spiralling, no girl had e spiralling not even Terra!"

Cyborg paused it. "look man, we see how you two have been lately, yall been spending a lot of time together, I swear I saw her smiling at you more than a few times, she steals a few glances when we train" he nudged him… "man hand on my motherboard I swear she was practically drooling"

* * *

 **BAIE DANKIE if you read this entire thing... and if you liked it i guess chapter 2 will go up, if the feed back is good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here goes Chapter 2… once again I'm no literature guru, I just have a love for it…so pardon any errors you may find. I don't own Teen Titans, it all belongs to DC Comics.**

* * *

"no way, she was probably meditating or something"

"with her eyes open BB…Nah…"

"yeah Cy its Raven who knows what she does and why…"

"I don't think so dude" he said with his eyebrow raised. "look you should talk to her."

"that's what I've been doing for the last 5 years Cy, okay sure at first it started of as jokes, and yeah I just wanted her to feel okay with us and to feel included, but after the brotherhood something happened suddenly it became something more, now all I wanted to do was protect her" he said, his head facing the tv screen.

"yeah man I get that, we all were a bit shaken up after that, how did you know?"

"okay so since the beast, my senses were all heightened sorta like a upgrade you know" he turned to face his friend. " my primal instincts" he paused for a bit trying to explain how it happened. "while we were on the hunt for those bad guys, raven and I got pared up to catch Dr Light, he was causing havoc across Europe. Robbing banks after bank , hurt a lot of people and he needed to be stopped immediately, we went in blind, we thought nothing of it, I mean the guy is pathetic, we didn't know he teamed up with Ding Dong Daddy, next thing I knew Raven was zapped with one of Dr light's guns, and something just clicked in me"

"The Beast" cyborg said in a worried tone. " why didn't you tell me it was active again!"

"the beast won't hurt you guys, it never did, when the Adonis thing happened, it was my instinct, I had to protect my pack, back then I didn't know what it was and you guys were attacking me and well yeah… it know who you guys are now, it only ever happened again when I was with Raven that day, I didn't realize it but I imprinted on her"

"Mmm man that's an intense way to find out you like someone"

"Yeah" he said with a light chuckle.

"So whatever Raven was zapped with, it affected her powers, she was left powerless for at least another month, during that time I was with her, we got closer, very close" he smiled. "It was good, among all the crazy she was happy… we both were, she opened up to me vic."

"What happened". I mean sure she doesn't threaten you as much and you guys actually talk…sure she steals a few glances at you…but that it bro… unless you guy are doing it on the down low. I don't know." his friend chuckled.

"nah man… nothing after she got her powers back, she could phase to places and she could protect herself, I remember we were a hotel, I hugged and well I tried to kiss her" he grinned sheepishly. " and the next thing I knew the lights in the lobby blew up, she just took off after that." He frowned. "I guess since then she's been giving me the cold shoulder...well sort off compared to what it was."

"Man you should just give it some time, you know she has all the emotions in her ready to explode" cyborg said giving his friend a hopeful look.

The changeling got up from the couch and threw his controller on the seat and was heading in the direction of the door, when he stopped just before the couch and turned to face cyborg who had an extremely confused look on his face.

"It's been two years, how long does a girl need!"

"She's half a girl." Cyborg pointed out referring to Ravens demon genes."

"Have you ever seen a demon weigh its options?" he looked at his friend angrily. "You were there when we fought Trigon and those things ….I don't recall them hesitating, or taking 2 years to try and kill us!" he paused. "She's not like that with the rest of you… I guess that's why I'm so worked up over this.. 2 years."

"Okay point taken but look she Raven, she's probably too proud to admit she likes you" he smiled at his friend. "Look Dick and Kori are out all day, I have plans with Jinx, you have a day to talk to her man…and if she doesn't feel it too…which I highly doubt, then you can move on… 2 years bro I think its time." Cyborg turned around and continued to play his game.

Beast boy made his way to his bedroom, he was still in his boxes and a t-shirt. He grabbed a towel and made his way toward the bathroom, and his water proof earphones and Mp3 player courtesy of Cyborg, it was a slow day in jump City, so he hoped it would be… his music so loud that someone next to him could hear the song clearly, it was so loud that it threw off his senses. He made his way towards the bathroom with his deafening music, he slid the door open and took off his clothes, he put the earphones underneath his t-shirt knowing well he well going to take it off and didn't want to spare his ears the agony of not… listening to the deafening sounds. He made his way to the frosted shower door opening it. He was so oblivious to his surroundings he didn't even notice the water was already running he felt the warm droplets touch his arm and a flow of hot water under his feet he turned around much to his horror and well pleasure he found a certain empath so indulged in the hot running water and lavender bath gels, the sensation almost numbing to her senses, she was so out of it, deep in her mental state to even realize the green being enter the shower.

* * *

 **Baie Dankie, shout out to the people who read this...**


	3. Chapter 3

**So like I don't OWN Teen titans or the Characters okay fam…**

 **Smiles mischievously "Yass… this chapter is really good… well I'd like to think so, Que awkward and sexy scenes now…"**

* * *

Raven always loved the quite days in Jump City, it meant she could relax and just enjoy her day without having to really worry, with majority of the bad guys locked away and with Starfire and Nightwing out patrolling all day; there should be plenty of time for her to tend to herself.

Raven made her way to the kitchen … searched for her waffles and couldn't find them so she settled for an apple instead, she placed the kettle on the stove and turned on the gas waiting for it to boil, she placed her cup on the counter and put in a tea bag. She had turned around, and leaned on the counter, her palms resting them on the counter behind her. It's a good day she thought... well she hoped it would stay that way, in her head she was planning the stuff she wanted to do. Go to her favourite bookstore and find some new books, maybe go to her café, and read…She was thinking about his smile, the one he gave her earlier. She smiled at the thought with a slight curl of her lips, it was so contagious. She pushed the thought out of her head and she moved forward towards the kitchen island and pulled out a knife and a saucer from their cabinets below, she was slicing her apples when she noticed beast boy get up from the couch and make his way to the kitchen, he had already finished his breakfast and had left his dishes in the sink. He looked at her giving her another grin and he turned to walk away.

 _Did he see me smile… agh can he stop making that stupid grin! But its so cute… cute… what was that Raven…where the heck… why is he looking at me.. ah great he knows!_

The sound of the kettles screech brought her back, she blushed and quickly switched of the stove and poured the hot water into her cup, she stirred the tea…

 _Is he still looking at me…should I say something…_

"Beass…" the swish of the sliding common room doors interrupted her, Cyborg entered and greeted her.

"Sup Rae" he said

"Morning" she replied

"how'd ya sleep" he asked her

"like the dead" she replied sarcastically, he good night sleep really put her in a moderate mood today.

"Ayt cool, what's wrong with lover boy" he gestured toward the green figure, looking like he was swimming in his thoughts

"Yo B!" his friend paused "Beast boy!"

The Changeling seemed to come out of it, raven just put up her hood to prevent them from seeing he blushes

Beast boy and cyborg talked and made their way to the sofa to play some GameStation his second glare went unnoticed by her, she ate her apple and drank the rest of her tea and made a quick exit.

A shower would do her some good. She phased into her room, taking her towel, she phased to the bathroom, she hung up her towel of the side of the shower door, and took of her sleep shorts and t-shirt, she made her way into the shower to adjust the water temp. she let it run down her body, the heat sending her into a trance. She stood under the running water letting it case her in warmth, realizing her hair was a little dirty from all the training she grabbed the shampoo and massaged it into her scalp showily letting the oils wash away, with time to spare she stood there for a while before she applied her conditioner. She lathered her lavender bath gel onto her body, inhaling the beautiful scent it gave, she massaged her body from head to toe, she stood there letting the water wash the soap away, she turned around and stood directly under the water allowing it to run through her hair and down her face, letting the water meander its way down the curve of her body to the floor. She stood there right hand in her hair rinsing away the conditioner and her left had caressing her neck and breast washing the soap away.

She clearly had no idea the changeling was standing right in front of her, looking mesmerized.

*THUD* *thud* *thud* (idk the proper sound)

His heart dropped realizing he dropped his mp3 and the earphones… panic ran through is body…

Ravens eyes shot open, mortified to see the green being in front of her… naked, her eyes wandered down automatically she immediately turned around her back facing him. "WHAT THE HELL….! GET OUT!"

"NO…I mean its ..its not what it looks like…I didn't know you were in here I had my earphones in…I didn't know " he bent down trying to get his mp3 player.

"OMW WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU ASS, GET OUT NOW!." Ravens mind was to fuzzled and mortified, that she couldn't phase out of the shower…out of all the times her powers could go dormant.

"I was…trying….uh I need to get my mp3"

"JUST GET OUT"

Garfield hesitated and quickly tried to get out as the door jammed he pushed on it hard and almost falling out made his way to his towel and rapping it around him and grabbing his clothes whilst making a run for the door, whilst doing so, he fumbled out sorry Rae I'm so sorry I didn't know and the she heard the door slide shut.

Raven shut off the water and hastily got her towel around her, she stood there in front on the mirror leaning on the sink top she wiped the mirror and stared at herself, trying to remember what just happened.

* * *

 **okay chapter 4 will be up soon... for sure you will see this whole situation play out... it gets deeper guys... more awkward and sexy ish to come..**


End file.
